


Fingertips

by TheLollipopKing



Series: You're My Inspiration [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pianist Sam Winchester, Yes this is loosely based on Your Lie In April, very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLollipopKing/pseuds/TheLollipopKing
Summary: Sam's struggling for inspiration. Luckily, the cute violinist next door has a few ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute drabble thing to banish my writer's block. Pure fluff, which ya gotta love!

It must be nice, not being Sam Winchester.

See, people who aren't Sam Winchester don't stay up late every night desperately trying to scrawl music on a manuscript, before inevitably passing out at two in the morning, sprawled across six different ideas that don't seem to fit right with anything. Non-Sam-Winchester-People have lives that involve something other than a stupid piano with clunky keys that never get played in the right order.

Every teacher that's ever told Sam to "just play something" can go fuck themselves.

He's sat in one of the spare music practice rooms, fingers lightly fluttering over the notes. It's careful, like making a sound would offend someone. Sam's always hated the quiet - with Dean's loud chewing and the hums and groans of the impala, it's almost comforting to have some background noise - but if anything, that makes him want to play even less. _Never fill the silence unless you have something important to say._

With a sigh, Sam leans his forehead on the sheet music, willing it to be interesting enough to play. It doesn't work. Of course it doesn't. Mozart's boring as shit.

A small sound pierces through the wall. Must be another student. Violin, maybe? He tries not to thing about it.

It's slow playing next. It gets a few notes in, and Sam starts to recognise it.  _Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso — Saint-Saëns._ Sam's only ever heard professionals play it, and only a handful play it well. He hurriedly gets the matching sheet music out of his folder and places it on the piano, following the violin part with his eyes. He'd been trying to learn the piano counterpart a few weeks back, anyway; it might be good practice to hear the other end.

What Sam doesn't understand is why the violinist is playing a duet alone. He can't deny that it sounds good, but there's a weird sense that it's missing something. And now it's just sounding like a sad metaphor for Sam's life.

The violin keeps playing, increasing in tempo bit by bit and Sam's hands are shaking.  _Andante malinconico. Pianissimo._

He's started playing before he can question is. Almost as suddenly as it started, the violin trails off. Waiting for something maybe?

Then the sound's back, louder than ever. The piano still sounds clunky and a bit off kilter, but the violinist manages to match pace, and Sam knows he's never heard anything sweeter.

It finishes far too fast, and by the end of it, Sam's completely out of breath, almost high on the adrenaline of getting it damn near perfect for the first time in months _._

"That was fucking _awesome_!" The voice echoes through from the room the music was coming from, startling Sam out of his daze.

He smiles a bit. "Speak for yourself!"

There's a pause and a loud crash of metal on wood. "Can I take you out on a date?!"

That startles a laugh out of Sam. The guy must be out of his mind. "You don't even know what I look like!"

"I know what you sound like, good enough for me! You game?!"

He takes a breath. Is he actually considering this? When did his life get so cliche? "Come through and I'll think about it!"

"What about the element of surprise?!"

Okay, Sam's had enough of this. Without pausing to think about it, he grabs his phone from the side table and goes into the other room.

He's short, with a shock of ginger hair and a smile that's so wide it almost cuts his face open. His eyes bore into Sam and rapidly look him over. It's slightly unnerving, to say the least, but Sam's pretty used to it by now. There's a lot of Sam to look at - about a foot more than Gabriel, if he wants to be accurate about it. If Sam hadn't heard the music earlier, he would never have guessed that the boy now stood opposite him was the one playing it.

Sam wants to deny that the boy's cute. He really,  _really_ does.

"Wow, kiddo," he chuckles, "I wasn't expecting  _that_ kind of surprise." He's staring at Sam like he wants to devour him. Not that Sam would mind.

Sam steps further into the room. "You wanna try asking me again, or are you chickening out?"

The boy grins. "I'm Gabriel."

"Sam."

"Nice name. Greek?"

Sam smirks a little. "Hebrew. Stalling?"

There's a determined smile set on Gabriel's face. That seems to have pushed him enough. "Drinks with me tomorrow at eight. On me. Sound good?" 

Sam smiles back. "Split the bill with me and you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal." Gabriel nods. "Glad that's settled then."

"Do you always do this?" Sam asks suddenly. "Pick up random strangers in music rooms?"

"Eh... Only the really pretty ones." Gabriel winks, and Sam's never loved being Sam Winchester more.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8QFHrPSYTA - the music, if you're curious what they were playing


End file.
